Photograph
by callofduty1944
Summary: Zoey and her friends remember the times spent during the fights between the aliens. Some were good, some were bad, and others may change the lives of one of them.


**Not really a pairing. Just call it remembering the good times.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Look at this photograph**_

_**Every time I do it makes me laugh**_

_**How did our eyes get so red?**_

_**And what the hell is on Joey's head?**_

**Zoey and the others were in her living room looking through old photo albums of when they fought Dren, Tarb, and Sardon. They had so many memories of that event they couldn't even think of where to begin. They sorted through the old photos and were picking the good ones one by one.**

_**And this where I grew up**_

_**I think the present owner fixed it up**_

_**I never knew we'd went without**_

_**The second floor is hard for sneaking out.**_

**Zoey came across one with her and Nathan at his new house when he first came.**

"**Aw, look at you two," Kiki said fishing it out.**

"**Yeah, it wasn't much, but it was good," he said looking at it.**

"**You look happy standing there next to Zoey," his girlfriend, Renee teased. Nathan felt a blush creep up his face. Zoey felt one coming, too.**

"**Do not."**

_**And this where I went to school**_

_**Most of the time had better things to do**_

_**Criminal record says I broke in twice**_

_**I must have done it half a dozen times**_

**Nathan found one of the group outside the old high school they went to. He started to laugh a little as he noticed Corina was trying to duck out of the picture, Kiki was bouncing around, Bridget looked nervous as usual, Zoey, Nathan and Renee the only ones standing still looking on with a straight face. Except for Zoey; she looked like she was about to bust out laughing at watching the scene unfold.**

"**Corina. Remind me why did you try to duck out of the picture?" Zoey asked.**

"**I told you before that I don't like being in front of the camera," she shot back.**

_**Wonder if it's to late**_

_**Should I go back and try to graduate?**_

_**Life's better now than it was back then**_

_**If I was them I wouldn't let me in**_

_**Oh oh oh **_

_**Oh God I **_

_**Every memory of looking out the back door**_

_**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Every memory of walking out the front door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for **_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Remember the old arcade**_

_**Blew every dollar that we ever made**_

_**The cops didn't like us hated us hanging out**_

_**They say someone went and burned it down**_

**Bridget picked a photo of them screwing around at the local arcade. She smiled when she saw Nathan kicking the machine in frustration. **

"**Remember this?" she asked everyone showing it.**

"**Don't remind me. Blew my whole allowance trying to get the high score," Zoey said puffing her cheeks out.**

"**Don't forget when Nathan went berserk on the machine," Kiki pointed out laughing. The others eventually joined in. The only one who didn't was Nathan.**

"**Hey! The damn machine kept eating my money. What did you expect me to do?" he shouted in defense.**

"**If you remember correctly, they almost called the cops," Corina added giggling hysterically. Nathan began to blush beet red.**

"**Too bad Renee was the only one who had luck. Didn't eat her money," he grumbled. Renee gave him a kiss.**

"**So what? You're just bad luck," she said laughing. **

"**Oh yeah, ha ha ha!" Nathan laughed sarcastically.**

_**We used to listen to the radio**_

_**And sing along with every song we know**_

_**We said someday we'd find out how it feels**_

_**To sing to more than the steering wheel**_

**Corina picked up one of Renee singing in the front seat of Zoey's car on the way to the Aerosmith concert.**

"**OH! I remember this one. Nathan got this shot and Renee was not happy about it," Kiki said rolling of the floor gripping her sides from laughing so hard.**

"**Yeah, so do I," she said shooting a death glare.**

"**Hey. We all thought it was funny," Corina said**

"**Yeah. Too bad she was trying to sound like Steve Tyler, which sadly did not work out well. I almost thought my windshield shattered," Zoey said. Renee started to blush from embarrassment. Nathan wrapped an arm around Renee's shoulders and brought her close, smiling.**

"**That's my songbird," he said giggling a little.**

_**Kim's the first girl I kissed**_

_**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**_

_**She's had a couple of kids since **_

_**I haven't seen her since God knows when**_

**Renee came across one of her and Nathan sharing their first kiss. But it was one from a newspaper and almost ruined her career.**

"**I remember this one. This was the first kiss we shared on the beach in South Carolina. Almost ruined me," she said shooting a glare at him. He faked a look of hurt.**

"**Even though, admit it: You liked it; don't lie," he said poking her in the side. She jumped and laughed from the ticklishness. **

"**Fine, you win." **

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Oh God I**_

_**Every memory of looking out the back door **_

_**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, it's time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Every memory of walking out the front door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for **_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

**Zoey soon found one that was really important to her: It was picture of her and Mark on their first date. She looked so happy, but he left for England to study animals. She tried to keep in touch, but it was hard to **

_**I miss that town**_

_**I miss their faces**_

_**You can't erase**_

_**You can't replace it**_

**Tears began to well up her eyes and threatened to spill over. She tried her hardest to keep herself from crying, but to no avail. Nathan had a look of hurt on his face because Zoey was his childhood friend, and he hated seeing any of his friends hurt or sad. He walked over and wrapped her in a hug.**

_**I miss it now**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**So hard to stay **_

_**Too hard to leave it**_

**He let go of her so she could calm down. She sniffled a little.**

"**I miss him so much," she said**

"**We all do Zo. We can only hope he comes home often," Kiki said. She barely knew the man, but she was the kind of girl who could make a friend in a minute.**

_**If I could relive those days,**_

_**I know the one thing that would never change…**_

**The front door of her home opened. A shadow of a man stood in the doorway. Everyone there was staring in shock.**

_**Every memory of looking out the back door **_

_**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, it's time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Every memory of walking out the front door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for **_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

**The figure came up into focus. The group was astounded to see that it was Mark. Zoey started to get teary again, but this time from happiness.**

"**Mark! You're back!" she said hugging him and sobbing into his chest**

"**Mark! But why?" Bridget asked.**

"**I felt bad about leaving the country just to study and leave Zoey behind. I came back because the guilt was too much. So I'm applying at the local college here," He said still holding Zoey.**

"**So you're here to stay?" Zoey squeaked.**

"**Yes." He captured Zoey in a kiss. **

"**Just like old times, huh?" Nathan said still holding on to Renee.**

"**Indeed," she giggled. The two kissed as the others congratulated the new couple and welcomed Mark back home.**

_**Look at this photograph**_

_**Every time I do it makes me laugh**_

_**Every time I do it makes me**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So tell me what you think. It came to me cause something like this happened with me and my friends. R&R no flaming**


End file.
